Solar Dragon Slayer Magic (Yuu)
Solar Dragon Slayer Magic(日の滅竜魔法, Hi no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and more importantly a type of Dragon Slayer Magic which allows its user to employ solar energy; the powers of the sun, to slay dragons. Description Solar Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic which allows its user to utilise the features which are akin to that of a Solar Dragon. Such as the ability to absorb the solar element into his lungs and then expulsing a powerful heat and light. Granting him the power to create said element from any part of his body at will being able to use it for long and close-range combat purposes even as a sort of defence; making solar scales to protect him against attacks or engulfing his fists on the sun element. This element can be used in a wide variety of ways. An example being to use the heat of the sun to create fire itself or, to blind an opponent with a radiant light. Because of this skill Solar Dragon Slayer Magic is seen as the child or fusion of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and White Dragon Slayer Magic. This does not mean it carries all of its aspects as Solar Dragon Slayer Magic's heat has a "shrewd" property as it causes a powerful damage capable of penetrating through flesh and destroying a body itself while at the same time being able to burn the opponent. An important fact to note is that said magic has a destructive effect being akin to that of acid being able to melt almost everything it touches as its heat is more powerful than normal fire magic. As every Dragon Slayer Magic Solar Dragon Slayer magic allows its user to devour any external type of Solar Energy to restore their strength reserves, energy and health state. This means that the user is practically immune to any type of said energy. Being able to suck a blast of solar energy with ease and counter the attack with way much more force and strength. Because of the fact that Solar Dragon Slayer Magic is a fusion of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and White Dragon Slayer Magic the user can absorb both Light and other types of Heat. However the weakness of this is that it will not grant as much energy as absorbing Solar energy itself. Spells Basic Spells *'Solar Dragon's Roar' (日竜の咆哮, Hiryū no Hōkō): Solar Dragon's Roar is a Solar Dragon Slayer Magic spell most dragon slayer's spell and the most basic on Takeshi's arsenal. Although, it is known because of its sheer destructive force. Solar Dragon's Roar is a very used spell on its own. As it is famous because of all the times Takeshi has used it. To start the spell Takeshi must inhale greatly and then gather the elements of heat and light within his mouth and then releasing the solar energy gathered before in the direction that he intends, this appearing as a large, chaotic and destructive blast of said element, which holds the purpose of emerging a great amount of the light element and heat that burn the opponent intensefully and creating destruction wherever he released the spell. The spell can travel for high distances meaning it can hit an opponent from long-range and leaving havoc on its wake. A special ability this type of Dragon's Roar holds is that since it is created with part of the light element it can travel at higher speeds than many other Dragon's Roar spells. Along with these it may blind the opponent giving them little time to dodge. The spell can be used in many ways this being the traditional way in which Takeshi puts his hands before his mouth, this resembling as if it was a trumpeter pose, now before expelling solar energy, prompting it to be released between his fingers and then it is released as a stream of solar energy resembling a "Flamethrower" then this will expand into the gigantic spark blast, it may also be used as a sorts of speed been similar to a jetpack if used. The other way is to simply release the spell in small fractions liberating several small dragon slayer roar's which are similar to finger beams and may cut through the opponent's flesh with ease. *'Solar Dragon's Igniting Hammer' (日竜の発火撃, Hiryú no Hakkageki): Solar Dragon's Igniting Hammer is a Solar Dragon Slayer Magic spell that is similar to other Dragon Slayer variants Dragon's Fist spell though at the same time, it still holds differences. It should be noted that the spell holds explosive properties along with burning, and even stunning capabilities. The spell is performed by gathering solar energy (near light and heat) around Takeshi's whole hand and arm focusing most of it on his knuckles. Takeshi's arm and hand will even release smoke because of the immense heat capable of melting even flesh. After this process has happened, Takeshi runs at incredible speeds leaving a trace of solar energy behind. Then, when the spell makes contact with the opponent they are first melted and cut by several light knifes which where condensed when the spell was first performed. After this, incredible attack the opponent is severely damaged. The force and strength of the spell is so strong it does not only do damage on the outside but inside of the opponent's body causing multiple explosions doing a great amount of damage, After the explosions are finalised while the opponent is still falling in the air beaten up with the remaining solar energy on Takeshi's arm he will intend and hit the opponent with his elbow sending them flying far away. *'Solar Dragon's Creation'(日竜の生成''Hiryū no Seisei''): a very useful and powerful spell on Takeshi's arsenal, inspired by Molding Magic itself taking most of its characteristics to perform said spell. To begin the spell, Takeshi must absorb or create light and heat around a single point; his hand. The heat and light quickly start augmenting to larger properties afterward, Takeshi must stand in the Molding Magic typical position for the spell to be successful. As the solar energy continues multiplying because of all the power absorbed, this may seem as a great quantity for magical power reserves, meaning if as from here Takeshi does not plan to use the spell anymore he can simply drain the heat and light into his body to regain strength. If he wants to continue using the spell, when enough power is gathered, a bright light emits from Takeshi's hands which remain on the Molding Magic pose. After this, the object Takeshi wants to use will take form, appearing as a yellow object with orange highlights on the exterior. This demonstrating its elements and their properties. The object Takeshi wants to create can be anything he thinks of or he needs. This being variated from weapons, barrier, or even shapes itself which are made of powerful solar flares of heat that can even serve to deflect attacks, everything Takeshi can imagine, as long as it is something he can create for combat or noncombat purposes. This spell is very common among Takeshi's arsenal, allowing him to prepare against opponents or even learn their tactics. *'Solar Dragon's Blazing Path'(日竜の経路, Hiryū no Hikeiro): one of the spells Takeshi holds which was not created for offensive purposes but rather for supplementary purposes. Despite this on combat the spell can be used for any purpose Takeshi wants. This spell is unique itself and increases Takeshi's speed greatly. To begin the spell Takeshi must, engulf his shoes or feet on total light making his feet look like light itself afterwards he engulfs them with heat combining it with the light. When on this form Takeshi is extremely fast on his feet and only uses this spell against quick opponents or when battles get rough. When running with these Takeshi appears as an orange fraction of energy, if he's opponent has a normal eye-speed making him very difficult to catch. The spell leaves a trace of fire and heat while running. In fact, he is so fast that he can even ride on beams of energy that Takeshi can create while performing this spell. If Takeshi kicks an opponent while using this technique it may cause burn their skin and send them flying away. *'Solar Dragon's Twin Dragon's Fang'(双竜牙, Sōryūga): is one of the most powerful spells Takeshi has over his dominion. Using it mostly to finish battles right away due to the great amount of power on this technique. First, he must gather light on his left and right hand. Afterwards he creates two twin dragons one referred as the Light Dragon and the other as Flame Dragon. When the twin dragon's find a target they will chase them to death, not resting until utterly destroying their opponent. Smashing through barriers, resisting magical attacks. Even if the opponent possessed a great feat of speed the dragon's would continue to chase after them. Both dragon's leave natural catastrophe's behind their wake such as burning an entire forest. The dragon's are extremely durable being able to pass through metal walls and leave holes on the walls on it's wake. Both dragon's are capable of throwing blasts of their respective elements. They possess monstrous endurance being able to endure a Dragon's Roar and continue moving at the same speeds. This spell is often dubbed as the Solar Dragon's Hunt. Takeshi can choose within crushing the opponent with these or simply restrain them. Takeshi can also ride on the dragon's as a use of transport. *'Solar Dragon's Parhelion' (日竜の幻日, Hiryū no Genjitsu): is a powerful Solar Dragon Slayer Magic spell, which has been shown to be extremely dangerous and capable of hitting multiple opponents at the same time. To perform the spell, Takeshi must absorb any signs of solar energy close to him gathering channeling all of the heat and light inside his body eventually leaking out into his hand in which he condenses the heat and light, his hand looks completely gleaming causing blind effects for a longer time than any other spell hidden on his arsenal. After this process if finished, Takeshi now jumps into the air and upon returning back to the ground on his fall, he punches the ground with all his might revealing to crack the ground itself due to the incredible force of this spell. This, causes the energies released from his hand and body to extend unto a volcano erupting in a fan-like pattern. This spell used to defeat a group of opponents at the same time. Being able to destroy a complete guild with only this one technique. The spell also serves defensively at times as the amazing quantity of heat and light is able to deflect several attacks at the same time without even flinching. This can happen when instead of extending the technique sideways, Takeshi focuses on the amazing blast to go upwards instead, resembling an indestructible tower of some sorts. It should be noted that anything this spell touches is turned to ashes immediately as the heat is strong enough even being similar to acid itself. A weakness of this spell is that Takeshi will end extremely tired after this spell unless the area he is within contains sunlight. Even fainting at times after performing said technique without a power source. This spell has been shown to roast everything it is close too burning several mages's bodies at the same time leaving only their skeleton visible. This spell is one of the most dangerous of all the spell Takeshi holds. Advance Spells Trivia Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Dragon Slayer Magic